flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Nulla Viginta Aeternus
Nulla Viginta Aeternus belongs to the eldest race on the planet, the Travelers. She is a rather independent Diviner, and is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Personality "Expect...no...mercy." Nulla's most famous words are indicative of how she is as a person as well. Firstly, her speech is actually quite frayed and split into parts, so it takes patience to actually listen to her talk since she pauses every word or every other word, as well as speaking in a single blank tone. She is straightforward and blunt to a painful degree, often telling people exactly what she thinks without any form of sugar-coating. Her idea of honesty is somewhat similar to just ripping somebody's heart out while it's still beating if she has something to say. She doesn't mind telling people what her opinion is, and often she'll immediately interject when she finds something foolish, useless, or bothersome. For that reason, a lot of people avoid asking Nulla's opinions since they'd rather maintain some dignity rather than being torn apart by her. As Zero, Nulla takes her job very seriously and guides other Travelers as if she were a mother to them, guiding them as a leader the only way she knows how. For that reason, she has quite the strategic mind, and not only plans out her every move beforehand, but memorizes things that others would find inconsequential since she might use that knowledge for later. It makes her just as much of a threat out of battle as in battle since Nulla refuses to die, no matter the circumstances. She has killed millions since she existed in the first generation, and every day she proves that throwing another body onto that pile does not bother her as much as it would bother a being with a lifespan. From just these personality traits, Nulla comes off as merciless, cold, and calculated to the point where she would wipe out an entire race if it benefited her race, no matter how many years it took her to erase every remnant. There is a certain softness to her, however, despite all of that. Despite her advanced age, Nulla acts much like a child in certain situations, often explaining herself through acting if words are too difficult. Her slow, deliberate thought process is utterly obliterated in the face of sweets given that she enjoys its taste and texture as opposed to the food of her people. In most cases, she will take her pay in sweets or candies, no matter what job she was doing or how she had to do it, and as an effect, paying her off is quite a simple affair. She can become irritated extremely quickly when faced with a challenge she can't overcome, and often puffs up her cheeks when irritated as if she were holding her breath. It is a stark contrast to the veritable demon she becomes when faced with the possibility of conflict. This is a subdued trait compared to her motherly nature given after she created her species using her own body. She is protective of those she loves, and will sacrifice her body if she must. Those who have seen the softer side of Nulla often admire the kindness she can show them, even if she is seen to be a reaper in some ways given her lack of sympathy for the lives she takes. When she shows her softer side, she is kind to a fault, often looking to forgive others if they show they can change, but being the practical being she is, there is nothing beyond her. If she must destroy, then she has no qualms with such an act, and will see an entire slate wiped clean, no matter how the ideas of the people change when they think of her. Special Form Upon transformation, Nulla takes the form of Zero, The Legend, otherwise known as the "man" who created the Travelers. Nulla's height remains mostly the same, save for her armored boots giving her a few more inches. Her body is wrapped in heavy black "armor" that actually functions as her skin, unable to be pierced by normal means given that the form was once destroyed by monumental amounts of Akehura, only to knock Nulla out rather than kill her. She carries two greatswords in that form, the first being Infinity, the true form of Eternity, and Dainslef, The Merciless King. Two pauldrons decorate her shoulders, further holding the cloak she wears in her regular form and allowing her to wrap it around with ease, or entirely remove it at will. Her head is concealed by a helmet which completely blacks out her face. It's horned in the back with massive, intimidating horns that curve upwards from the back of the helm and up to the sky. The entirety of the armor is jet black, and since it functions as Nulla's body, the only thing that can be removed is the helmet, under which Nulla looks exactly the same. Her body constantly radiates with Akehura the color of silver, as if she were surrounded by a constant mist. This is similar in effect to when she's pushing her strength to the limit while in her normal state, and the effect is similar as well. Nulla moves faster and is much stronger in this state, but her ability of long-ranged Akehura is weakened in favor of magic centered around enhancing herself or using her weapons to destroy the enemy. This enables her to fight like the swordsman that the legend remembers rather than trying to spread her skills evenly. Like when she's in her regular state, she generally uses Ancient Akehura in battle given its strength, as well as Black Akehura since she wouldn't notice if it was harming her or not. Most that engage her in this state learn that fighting from a distance is the best possible thing one could do since engaging Nulla on her own ground is, essentially, suicide. While times have changed, and people have changed, there has yet to be a swordsman that can equal Nulla in her transformed state, nor one brave/stupid enough to test their skills against hers. Known Attacks/Abilities * Endless Bloom - Endless Bloom is Space Akehura that, essentially, makes Nulla an impossible target. If, at any time, Nulla feels as though her physical body is in danger of being destroyed, such as if she is perfectly cut in half, she activates Endless Bloom. The space composing her body rights itself and nullifies the damage done by resetting the space within its bounds. Endless Bloom does not work for Nulla's spiritual body, so spiritual death will always kill her. Instead, it keeps her physical body, and anything within her bounds intact. She first used Endless Bloom upon being hacked to pieces. Because it reconstructed the physical body, the flowers around her were revived as well, which earned the originally nameless Space Akehura the name "Endless Bloom." Endless Bloom can recreate Nulla's body if destroyed, but it takes time, and it is exhausting enough to force her not to be able to move her spiritual body and to focus on creating an entirely new physical construct. Endless Bloom will not help those who can die from physical means, so even if a human were to die, Nulla could only recreate their body, not the spirit that made them. Endless Bloom also allows Nulla to create inanimate objects, such as swords. * Heavengate - Ancient Akehura that uses Nulla as a catalyst. She is granted the ability to rip open the fabric of the world around her thanks to her symbol. This creates either one of two effects, pulling things towards a vortex, or pushing them away from it. The power is actually quite relative, and depends on how much energy Nulla is willing to waste. Heavengate shows Nulla's improvement at controlling her Akehura, allowing her to create massive portals that can wipe towns off maps by dragging them in with force so powerful it can crush anything to dust, even light. Heavengate can be shrunk down to to a very miniscule ball that can fit inside of a body, or it can be massive enough to swallow a small mountain. It's third purpose is to create portals to be walked through by compressing the space between one area and another, which allows Nulla to teleport anywhere in the world she can think of so long as there's nothing stopping her. * This Akehura allows Nulla to control the space in any given area, controlling all molecules that aren't in a living body. This allows her to heat up things to being hotter than the surface of the sun by moving them at an unbelievable speeds, cool them to the point of absolute zero temperatures by stopping the molecules from moving at all, or attract lightning by rearranging molecules so that lightning finds an easier way to the ground, giving Nulla a 100% chance of pulling lightning wherever she wishes. Overseer is named as thus because of her ability to control what makes the world the way it is. Overseer is one of the stronger abilities that Nulla has, though since she controls natural things, those with stronger Akehura might be able to counteract the effects of Overseer. Naturally, having control over all things save for the living makes Overseer strong enough even considering that others can fight against it. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Illusion Phantom Dance - A magnificent show of Nulla's skill that pushes her speed to the boundaries of imagination. She attacks so quickly that phantom images of her seem to split from her body and begin slashing away at her target as well. This could turn ten cuts into one hundred cuts in the span of one second, making it impossible to clash swords with Nulla on most days. Illusion Phantom Dance is, also, a defensive technique since Nulla can use it to defend from all angles so long as her swords are still in her hands. Illusion Phantom Dance is one of Nulla's weakest abilities while in this state, which goes to show just how powerful she can really become given enough time to use stronger attacks. * Phantom Fly - Nulla's Akehura is a unique kind, allowing her to string together things that shouldn't work the way they do. Her body moves at speeds far faster than that of Illusion Phantom Dance, while at the same time putting her body under the effect of Erase, essentially making her intangible as she dances between to and from dimensions. Phantom Fly serves as short-range teleportation to those who believe that Nulla can actually teleport, and high-speed movements to those experienced enough to see her move. Phantom Fly is an exhausting technique, and further, Nulla cannot attack while using Phantom Fly since she would more than likely rip her muscles to shreds in the attempt. To Nulla, everything moves in extremely slow motion, giving her time to sidestep attacks she wouldn't normally be able to. * Phantom Dragon Burst - A combination of Illusion Phantom Dance and Phantom Fly. Nulla moves directly through her target at her standard speed, swinging both swords once as if she were attacking. The effect is delayed after Nulla reappears, allowing the target a brief calm before the effect takes place. Nulla, basically, detonates the target by triggering the latent Akehura she left in their bodies, causing cut after cut to appear on their bodies as if they were suddenly attacked by an army. The Akehura slowly builds while the foe is being torn to shreds, and only one second after the enemy is cut a grand total of one thousand times, the Akehura becomes a pillar and explodes the enemy into the air. Because of it's unique shape, it's called a "dragon" from a distance, but in reality, it's dissipating Akehura, and possibly, an enemy falling right back towards the ground. Background Nulla doesn't remember how she came to exist. She doesn't know if she's a real being, or an artificial creation, but she does remember everything that happened afterwards. When Nulla was born, she was the only living being in the world. It was desolate, and she wandered for some time with no sense of direction or time. At this point in history, her name was "Zero" which perfectly embodied her existence in an essentially empty world. She watched life spring from the smallest existing beings, and like the child she was at the time, she watched carefully in amazement as changes took place. Essentially, she was born before the First Generation was even the First Generation, and in that way, she was allowed to see where every race sprung from. She had experienced much in that time, and had grown to consider herself an observer over these newly formed species. Be it observer, or protector, she had to liken herself to something. She felt envious of other species that were able to produce others of their kind. That envy of wanting people of her own led her to split her body into parts, essentially birth to the Traveler race. Her first Travelers were almost exact copies of her, but as time went on, variation increased, and her race became one as varied and wonderful as any other race in the world. Her energy, infinite as it was, allowed her to split dimensions between what she dubbed as the "living realm" and the "Wanderer's Palace." That place became the home of her children, and like the mother she had become, she carefully observed and guided their growth the best way she could. As Traveler's grew, the one thing Nulla realized was that their power was wild and untamed, similarly to hers. In an effort to prevent her children from becoming monsters, she sealed their energy supplies so that they would no longer be infinite. It gave them a chance at life, despite the adverse effects of doing so in the first place. When each of the species came in to conflict over who would, essentially, be dominant in the world, Travelers took part in that conflict. She warned them against throwing their lot into a battle with no meaning, but she was drawn into it as well, fighting against dragons and varying beings for her own sake and the sake of her children. During the war, spawned from the darkness in the hearts of creation, Nulla took three serious injuries that disillusioned her to all forms of life. Her first injury was taken as she rested. In her spirit form, she was struck in the throat with Akehura, essentially shutting off her ability to speak for hundreds of years. Her second injury was at the hands of a dragon which attempted to consume her. Her arms were crushed to dust as she tried to keep its maw open, and eventually she gathered enough strength to decapitate the being with Thanatos. She lost her arms, and had to replace them with prosthesis so that she might still fight for her survival, and the survival of her children. The final injury she took was not physical. In those warring times, she lost her children, and disowned all living beings as being worthless for what they had done. The Travelers, as a species, were shrunk down to a very miniscule amount compared to the many she had created at the beginning of the First Generation. She withdrew her kind, and resolved to deal with the rest of the war on her own while they regrew into what she had envisioned. Nulla had become known as Aeternus during the fighting, going by a different name while she made her mark, and in turn, making her legend. She had become known as the man who risked himself for his own kind, heroic in nature, but a veritable phantom of battle. The legacy amused her, but she didn't dispute the claims since she had only one purpose. The ensured survival of her kind, no matter how many of whatever species she had to erase. Time pressed forward relentlessly, and while some people died of age, disease, and war, she persisted. Her body was, essentially, eternal so long as she could keep it from being destroyed. She was more than what everybody else could've possibly imagined, but what she did not expect was that there would be a human who would grow to amass greater power than anybody she had observed thus far. She observed the growth of this one human being, and marveled at the perfection and purity of their power. She witnessed it firsthand when they stepped on to a battlefield for the first and final time. A massive burst of magic killed everything on the field that day, save for her. For Nulla, it "killed" her, but only for a few years. She rested soundly, and in the time she rested, she was uncertain of what happened to the world. When she awoke, she was surrounded by her own kind, recognizing them as having established themselves once more despite the small amount she had left when she had "perished" on that battlefield. She reintegrated into the world before her, and for some time she had to see exactly what had changed. Familiar faces flooded her memory upon seeing the descendants of those she had fought alongside, and at times, those she had killed. For one hundred years, she had to relearn society, and eventually, she left her people on a journey of her own when she felt there was a certain innate disturbance that might become troublesome if left to stir. Nobody else would've seen it, but she clearly saw what would happen if she were to do nothing. For the first time in ages, at one-thousand years of age, Nulla was going to take to the field. Category:Characters Category:Travelers Category:Female Category:Diviner Category:Valentine Valtieri Category:Independent Diviner Category:Genesis